To Whom It May Concern
by Kaethir
Summary: A collection of letters from Harry and Draco to their respective parents, never sent for obvious reasons. When no one is listening, it's easier to confess what you're really feeling.


**Disclaimer**: I'm not making money off this, otherwise, I'd be in Florida/Paris/Venice (anywhere but here) surrounded by sex slaves and chocolate-covered strawberries.

Ahem, anyways. Letters from Draco and Harry to their parents, obviously never sent. Just thought it would be fun to see them grow up in their own words. One of my few non-slash pieces. Oh, and any and all words spelt incorrectly/commas missed/simple vocabulary is /on purpose/. I'm trying to write like children would at that age. Bear with me.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, 7 years old.

Hi Daddy.

Hi its me. Draco. I wanted to say i was sory. for that thingy i broke - it was rilly pretty and shiny. I didnt kno that you liked it or that it was rilly eks-expens- that it cost a lot.

I was sad tho becoz you wer mad. Pleas dont be. I promise Ill be good.

PS Oh and that lamp was an acident. if you don't kno what lamp then forget it.

Harry Potter, 9 years old

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hallo. Yes I know this seems a bit odd but I guess I was bored and just a tad lonely. Stranger things have happened to me so its OK.

Dudley was after me again. It's tedius. Tedios? Tedious. Why won't he leave me alone? Am I really that hard to be friends with? I'd like some friends. But everyone thinks that if they hang around with me his gang won't like it. I think they're right, so I unnerstand.

I wonder how diferent my life would be if you guys were alive. I miss you. I bet I would have friends. I wish you were.

Its not fair. Its really really not fair.

Draco Malfoy, 11 years old

Dearest Dad,

I don't understand the fuss you're making over all of this. No, I don't want to go to Durmstrang – Hogwarts has accepted me, and I'm rather happy. Mum was livid when you suggested it. You went there, didn't you? So I want to go, too.

You'll see, I'll make you proud of me. I hear it'll be full of Mudbloods and such, so being the best won't be a problem. No sissy Hufflepuff for me (or worse – Gryffindor!) I'll be a Slytherin. Just like you.

Imagine if I wasn't. No, no, don't. I will be. I have to be! There's no other choice.

I think I'm a bit nervous though. Don't worry; I didn't tell anyone, I'm Draco Malfoy after all! It would be nice if you told me a bit about it, 'cause then I wouldn't be like that. You know, Greg's dad plays Quidditch with him. Well, tries to, I don't think he's very good. Why don't you play Quidditch with me? Or do stuff? It would be really nice. I know you're very busy with important matters, but I am your son.

Nevermind. I'm proud of you, because I have a really great and powerful dad. It's okay if I'm lonely sometimes, too, because I forgive you.

Harry Potter, 11 years old

Mum, Dad!

You won't BELIEVE the news I have. Oh, dear Lord! I had no clue. No clue at all! All my life Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have told me that you died in a car crash. But then, Hagrid came! I don't know if you knew him, when you were...alive...but he's the groundskeeper at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! He brought me my letter, and it turns out, I'M A WIZARD!

I bet you're proud. Well, I hope you are. You can't believe how excited I am. Finally, some time away from Dudley and his ridiculous family. I'm sorry, Mum, I know she's your sister, but to be frank I don't like them one bit. We bought my wand! And robes! And all sorts of wizard books!

Were you this excited on your first day? I have no words to describe what I'm feeling right now. Something along the lines of thank God, I suppose. Maybe...Maybe, finally, I'll be able to make some friends.

To tell you the truth, I'm slightly scared. Well, quite a lot, actually. Hagrid told me everyone thinks I'm some sort of hero. I don't want to be famous! I know nothing about the wizarding world at all, what if I make a fool of myself? I know I will. Oh, I know I will all too well. I dread the moment.

He also told me what really happened that night. It's still not fair, not one bit. Why are you dead when I'm alive? I wish I was with you guys. I miss you horribly, especially at times like these. Right now, I could really use a hug.

* * *

**A/N**: Tell me if it's worth continuing. I might anyways, just for the heck of it. 


End file.
